The Other Side of Titanic
by Turner Child
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Jack and Rose, but what about the story of Fabrizio and Helga? Step onto the Titanic once again one hundred years later after it sank, and see the other side of Titanic.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_PANIC and chaos! _Those were the only two words that Jack Dawson could think of he made his way through the third class deck of _Titanic_. His eyes scanned the crowded hallway on April 14, 1912. The ship had hit an iceberg not long before. Water was already starting to fill the lower deck.

"Jack!" A female voice said close beside him.

The blonde haired man turned the direction of his name being called. His blue lit up with recognition and relief. "Helga, hey. Where's Fabrizio?" He asked.

He heard his name called again. Jack grinned as he saw Fabrizio come into view. He let out a sigh of relief. "Fabri!" He exclaimed happily. The two young men hugged each other then pulled apart.

"The boats are all going," Fabrizio said sadly. His thick Italian accent was very prominent when he spoke.

Jack closed eyes. _Keep calm. You are going to get out of here. You and Rose are going to get married when this is over, _he thought. "We got to get up there or where going to be gargling saltwater. Where's Tommy?" He asked. He started to look around for his Irish friend that he and Fabrizio had made on _Titanic_.

Fabrizio coughed. He pointed over the heads of people crowding a stair well.

Jack turned. He saw Tommy, with a lot of men behind him, attempting to go up the stair well. Some women were following the men as well.

"Women, only! No men! No men!" The steward in charge of the third class passengers yelled.

The men who did speak English looked at each other and tried to go through the gate. They knew it was unsafe to stay in the lower decks. When the crewmen and stewards started to punch and hit the men. Fear and confusion came upon them. How were they supposed to get off this ship if they were not allowed to go up the upper decks?

"For the love of God, man, there are women and children down here! Let us up, so we can have a chance!" Tommy yelled. His Irish accent was prominent as he spoke.

The crew men looked at each other scared. A revolt was going to start soon and they did not want to cause any trouble on the upper deck.

Tommy ran his fingers through his light brown hair. His eyes spotted a flash of long red hair below the steps. _Rose! _He realized. He stepped down the steps and stood between her and Jack. "It hopeless that way," Tommy said.

Jack closed his blue eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, whatever we do, we better do it fast," he replied.

Fabrizio turned to Helga. He started to pray that he could somehow the Norwegian family would understand him. He began to make gestures with his hands to hopefully make them comprehend what he was trying say. "Everyone…all of you…come with me. We go to the boats. _Capito_? Come now!" He said in broken English.

The family looked at each other confused. They had no idea what he was saying.

The Italian let out a deep sigh. His dark brown eyes looked into Helga's green eyes. Maybe he could get her to understand. "Helga,…_per favore_….please…come with me. I am lucky. Is my destiny to go to America and become _millionare_."

She took a step forward to him. She was going to come with him! Her father then began to speak. Helga looked at Fabrizio sadly. She looked up at him and kissed him. He ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair. She then stepped back with her family.

Jack put his shoulder on Fabrizio's shoulder. "Let's go," he said quietly yet sadly.

Fabrizio look at Helga. "I will never forget you," he told her. He then followed Rose, Jack, and Tommy away from the blonde haired woman. He took one last final glance back at Helga. They stared at each for few seconds until a person blocked them from seeing each. Fabrizio blinked back tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Memories of him and Helga together raced through his mind as he followed his friends to find a way out.

**Hello, fellow readers, this is my first **_Titanic_** fanficition. I figured since today the **_Titanic _**sank one hundred years ago. Today would be perfect to write the first chapter of this story. Oh, before I forget I do not own **_Titanic. _**I am not a survivor or related to a survivor though I do know someone who knew a survivor of it. I do not own Fabrizio or Helga either. They and the movie belong to James Cameron. Please review. I would love to know what you all think of this chapter so far. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to see happen in this story, let me know. I may put the ideas in it.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The first time Fabrizio had seen Helga was the first day on _Titanic_. He and Jack had gone to third class to go look for the room that they were going to stay in on the voyage. When he saw Helga he stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. He had thought she was an angel, however; he did not officially meet her until April 12….

Fabrizio awoke by a slight tap on his shoulder. Jack had told him that it was time for breakfast. The Italian sighed as he woke up. He grabbed a water basin, put his hands in the water, and splashed the water on his face. He and Jack then went up to higher part of the deck for breakfast.

When they reached the table, Fabrizio sat down beside Jack. The Italian's dark brown eyes scanned the table. His eyes widened with delight as he saw the food that they were being served. It was eggs and bacon! He had not had such great food since he left Italy with Jack. He immediately began to eat the food on his plate.

After he was done eating, he went up the stairs to go to the third class lounge. It was there were he saw her. _Helga_. The most beautiful girl he had seen in his life! She was wearing the same black dress she had worn the first day. Fabrizio smiled. He brushed the dirt off of his clothes and walked over to where she was which was on a bench alone. He sat down beside her and started to think of what he wanted to say to her. _Does she speak English? Is she a foreigner like me? If so, how will I communicate with her? Does she speak Italian or a different language? What is her name? What is she like? Does she dance? How old is she? What am I supposed to say to such a beautiful angel?_ He thought to himself. All of these thought kept going through his head at once.

The dirty blonde haired girl smiled at him and stood up to fix her dress. She then sat back down. She let out a sigh. She was lonely on the ship because most of the people in third class did not speak her language and did not understand her.

Suddenly, the young man sitting beside her coughed she turned to face him. "Italian? A little English?" he asked.

She smiled at the Italian. She understood what he was trying to ask her. At her home in Norway foriegners and upper class citizens would sometimes ask her if she spoke their language. "Norwegian only," she replied. Truthfully she could speak a little English, but she only spoke a few words like only, no, yes, and hi. Other than those words she understood and spoke no English.

"Norwegi-" the man began to repeat when he suddenly interrupted by her mother telling her to be careful around the boy. Helga rolled her eyes and ignored her mother. The young man was simply being nice by talking to her.

"Fa-bri-zio," the Italian man said as he pointed to himself.

A confused look passed on Helga face then she realized he was telling her his name. "Fabrizio," she repeated just as slowly as he had spoken.

Fabrizio smiled a large smile. He clapped his hands with excitement. "Very good," he told her. He then pointed to her.

She smiled at him. "Helga," she said.

"Helga," he repeated.

They both looked at each other and smiled. They would have talked more if a first class lady had not walked down the lower decks. She was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a cream colored dress and had beautiful red hair.

As this woman walked, silence filled the third class area. It was rare for a first class passenger, much less a lady, to mingle with poor folk. Unlike most rich people, she actually seemed like a nice person.

A blond haired boy stood up when he saw her. "Hello, Mister Dawson," she said.

"Hello," he replied.

"May I speak with you?" She asked.

"Sure."

The red haired woman looked around now noticing all the stares she was getting from everyone. "Privately."

Helga smiled as the third class boy left with the upper class girl. Fabrizio and a brown haired boy that was sitting on the bench faced on the opposite side of them were laughing. Helga laughed too. She did not what was funny but she laughed with them anyway.

**Hey I am sorry that it took so long for me to reply. I have been super busy with college. I took my last final today so I will be updating more often! Please review I would love to know what you think of this story.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The next evening Fabrizio had the best time of his life. He never wanted the night he had had to ever end. He and Helga danced practically all night in the party room. He had had so much fun with her! She was so sweet and kind to him. He was falling in love with her! He closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep on his to bunk bed. A smile was on his face as he thought of Helga.

When Fabrizio woke up the next morning, he walked into the dining room to eat. He smiled as he saw Helga sitting down by herself. He sat down beside her. She grinned at him.

After they ate, Fabrizio took Helga to the front of Titanic. He motioned for her to close her eyes. She did what he wanted her to do. He smiled and took her hand. He walked forward and led her to the railing. "_Trappetrin_ _pa_ _den_ _stakitt_," Fabrizio said in Norwegian. Yesterday he had met a chaplain who spoke English and Norwegian. The man had been kind enough to teach him some Norwegian. The phrase he had said was step onto the railing.

A confused look came on Helga's face. "_Nar aerlig dem laere hvordan til tal Norwegian? _ She asked.

"_Hyrde. Tal meget lite,"_ Fabrizio replied. Helga had asked him how he had learned to speak English. He told her that the pastor had taught him, but he spoke very little Norwegian.

Helga stepped into the railing. Her eyes were still shut. Once she stood up she felt like she was flying. A huge smile crept on her face. She felt Fabrizio touch her arm spreading them straight as if she had wings. Her eyes opened. The ocean was the only thing she saw. She closed her eyes. She would always remember these days on _Titanic._ They were some of the best days of her life.

Jack Dawson smiled as he saw Fabrizio and Helga on the front of the ship pretending that they were flying. He snapped his figured. He knew what he was going to do with Rose later on that day.

As the day passed, Fabrizio sat on the top of his bunk bed. They were going to be in America in a few days. He was excited. He could not wait to get to the land of the free! It had to be a close to perfect place. It was a place where everyone had a chance to become rich, and where all were treated as equals. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be great if only he knew how wrong he was.

A loud bump awoke him and his roommates very early in the morning. Fabrizio looked around the room. His eyes widened. The room was starting to fill with a little bit of water. He and his roommates got out of the room quickly. The ship was sinking! He realized. If they did not get off the ship, they were all going to die.

Once he got out of his room, he ran down the hall. His dark brown eyes scanned the hall. There was only a little bit of water in his section. Other people were out of their rooms. Panic was written all over their faces. The ship was so big that most people got lost in it.

He looked around again. He had to find Jack, Tommy, Rose, and Helga. He was not going to leave without them. They were his friends.

It took him thirty minutes, but he finally found Helga and Tommy. A steward was going around giving life jackets to as much people as possible. He gave the jacket to Helga. She would need it more than he would.

**So what do you think of this story so far? Please review.**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Helga ran as fast as she could once she reached the top deck of _Titanic._ Her green eyes darted back and forth as she tried to find a way to get off the ship. She felt the large ship began to slant. Her eyes widened as she saw people running in her direction. There was no way she was going to be able to get off of the ship! She ran in the directions that everyone else was running in. Her eyes lit up as she saw a flash of very familiar red hair. Jack and Rose were still on the ship. She followed them immediately. She hoped Fabrizio was with them.

They ran and climbed over so many things throughout the chaos. Helga was surprised that she was able to run and do the things she was doing now. Jack and Rose were kind enough to help her when she needed it. They ran as far as they could which was the very back of the ship. The ship started to slant more. Jack helped Rose climb to the back of the ship. Helga leaped and held onto the railing as the ship stood straight up. She screamed. She looked up at Jack and Rose. She wished her family and Fabrizio were with her now. Her family had died on the lower decks earlier. If it had not been for a pastor that spoke her language she never would have gotten out. He had gotten her to the upper decks safely and went back to help some other who were struggling to climb up the decks.

Tears slid down her eyes. She did not want to die yet, but her fingers were slipping. The pastor had told her and her family how to go to Heaven. He told them that they had to realize that they were sinners; that they had bad things like everyone had, because they was a sinner they were going to die and go to Hell. God had sent His Son Jesus to die on the cross because he loved them and everyone else in the world. He was dead for three days and that He rose from the dead on the third day. The only thing that they had to do was to pray and ask Jesus to forgive them of them sins and to come into their heart and save them. The pastor said that it was not the prayer that saved them, but it was the believing in their heart that would take them to heaven when they died.

Helga gripped onto the rail tighter. Her hands started to shake. Her fingers started to slip once again. Suddenly she lost her grip for a second she tried to hang on again, but she could not get it. It was then when she started to fall. She screamed and hit something hard. Pain filled her body for a moment then the world went black.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw a man with scars on his hands and feet. He wore an all-white robe like many of people but He was different. This had to be Jesus; the man who had saved her and taken her to Heaven.

Tears of happiness strolled down her face. She smiled at Jesus and thanked Him for all that He had done for her. She heard a familiar male voice behind her saying the exact same thing. She turned around. Her eyes widened. It was Fabrizio and she could understand him perfectly! Jack and her family were here too!

The man and woman hugged each other. Fabrizio kissed her on the lips. The two were together now and would be together for eternity.

**Well, this is the end of the story I hoped everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
